Intervention of the Old Order
by Hiraishin Style
Summary: The force intervenes with Sidious, trying to lure Anakin to the dark side. It sends him to the jedi's ancient homeworld to be helped by a group of dead force users that the force picked for different reasons, to insure Anakin lives up to his title as the chosen one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all thanks for checking this out. First off i would like to say this is my first story, and i just came up with this idea. I wrote this real quick as a kind of lead in to the story. If you guys hate it that's fine. Just let me know if i should continue. Let me know what you all think. I do not own star wars, if i did i would be rich.**

Intervention of the Old Order

The young Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker, was a sight to behold. The highest midicholrian count ever recorded, and seemingly endless growth. With every battle he grew stronger, more powerful in the force, and more skilled in battle. He was the shining light and future of the Jedi order, and hero of the republic. This however was but the surface of a man.

Anakin Skywalker however did not like to view himself as the holovids would have him perceived. He was a troubled young man, a man with many secrets and fears. Like all other young Jedi, he sought to be the best Jedi he could possibly be. This was a point of conflict for the young man as he felt emotions, so strong in fact it frustrated him. He found himself time and time again trying to release these emotions into the force, but it seemed like the force would not take them. Anakin often got frustrated with the preaching's of his former master, and friend Obi-Wan Kenobi. He seemingly could not let go of his emotions and fears, which lead him to believe he wasn't a proper Jedi. After all if the Jedi council, and all the other Jedi could let go so easily, there had to be something wrong with him right? There was also the fact that he wasn't sure that the Jedi would do what it took to ultimately end this war, would they kill their enemies to achieve peace?

Then there where the visions Anakin kept having. He kept having visions of pain and death, suffering and grief. Unbeknownst to the young knight these visions were the product of a scheme by the nefarious sith lord Darth Sidious. Sidious was using the dark side to show Anakin a vision of what would happen if he turned to the dark side, knowing that Anakin's fear would make him rationalize that this was in fact the fate of his beloved wife Padme. Sidious sought to use Anakin's growing doubt about the Jedi, and his place among them as well as his fear to make him his new apprentice.

The force however has a will of its own. The force would not allow its chosen one to abide by anyone's will but its own. Disillusioned with how easily the Jedi council was being blinded, and infuriated at the Sith lord Sidious for believing he could defy the will of the force. The force set a plan in motion, a plan that not even Sidious would see coming. The force would remove Anakin from the watchful eyes of the sith and Jedi. The force would send Anakin a vision, one that the dark lord could not interfere with. The force would enlist help from, not a single person but a group of people. Now to get the chosen one away from his inevitable downfall, and to stop the oppression of the sith from returning.

Anakin lay next to his wife, sleeping soundly snuggled next to the woman he loved. Anakin began to shift in his slumber. He was beginning to tense in fear as would, yet again have to watch his beloved wife die. Just as he was beginning to try and fight the vision from his mind, something strange happened. The vision dissipated, leaving him shocked as now he was on his knees in his own mindscape. A soothing voice, at the level of a whisper he could barely hear was speaking to him. "Fear not my chosen one, for I have not forsaken you, I offer you help, and should you take it, it will free you of your nightmares, and all your fears." Anakin hesitated, he could not believe this, it had to be too good to be true. He spoke, "who are you, show yourself, how can you be in my head?" "Foolish child, you are my chosen one, one who I have granted more intimate knowledge of myself than anyone else, search your feeling and you shall find my name." Anakin closed his eyes, sensing all that was around him. Anakin's eyes shot open "the force but how this is possible." "time is in short order, my chosen one heed my words, and later will I explain my reasons. Travel to Tython you shall, there I have prepared a group of my cherished followers, and former Jedi. They will help you, go now chosen one time is short. Get to your star fighter and follow my path to Tython." "I will leave immediately." Replied Anakin, as he could feel the urgency and importance of his leaving. "Anakin tell no one of your departure, mind your wife, make sure she doesn't speak to anyone of this." With that Anakin Skywalker left a holo recording for his beloved, snuck to the Jedi hangar and left.

Anakin was beginning to doubt the message he received as he entered in the coordinates into the hyper drive, he had never heard of this Tython. The hyperdrive kicked in and several hours lated he was amazed at the presence he felt from the planet he saw in front of him, he couldn't explain it he felt home. He felt as if this planet emanated the force. He approached the planet to land his star fighter, in what appeared to be a clearing with some old structures around, he could feel the light side of the force prominent here. As he landed and got out of his star fighter he noticed, what appeared to be a holo recording walking up to him. Even though, this was obviously a force ghost he realized, he had yo admit she was quite stunning. Smiling the woman turned to Anakin and said, "Welcome to Tython ancient home world of the Jedi, I am Nomi Sunrider, and the force has brought us together along with the others, to help guide you, young Skywalker, be at peace I am your ally.

**And that's all for now. What do you guys think, did i get you guys interested? Let me know if i should continue, i wouldn't be able to write a story no one wants to read.**

**Bye, and thanks for stopping bye-Hiraishin style**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO this is chapter , its boring i know. I just wanted to give the jedi and padme a reason to not be hunting anakin down. Also i wanted some input from you guys as to who should help anakin. Post any ideas you have in the reviews and ill consider the ones with most votes.**

Padme Amidala woke to find that she was alone in her bed. Figuring Anakin must have been summoned by the council, or just got commed by Obi-Wan. However something caught her eye sitting in the chair, which was normally reserved for her beloved's clothes. She picked it up and figured out It was a recording, strange she thought Anakin never left these before. Playing the holo, Padme became nervous. Anakin didn't seem like himself. She realized though, that all though he seemed nervous in the recording, it also seemed as if he had a new found hope. She was left to wonder, when her husband would return to her, he had made it clear he might be gone for a while and she was to tell no one. Reluctantly she would have to adhere to her love's wishes, after all it would raise suspicion if she somehow knew where Anakin was, and no she would just trust the man she loved. She would trust him to come back to her, and to the republic and to the Jedi, for she believed Anakin was the one who would save them all.

Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke to a strange feeling. He could not sense his former apprentice anywhere in the temple. Expanding his senses, he sat on the floor in his chambers with a quizzical expression on his face; He couldn't sense Anakin at all. It was as if he had been blanketed by the force. The strange thing was, he didn't feel that his former padawan was in any danger. It was almost like the force itself was encouraging him to leave Anakin be. Strange he thought, "I must confer with Master Yoda, this is far beyond my expertise."

The venerable master Yoda could be found, sitting in front of the fountains in the Jedi temple. He too had been sensing a strange occurrence in the force. He now was meditating, lost in ebbing tides of the force. That was until he felt the familiar presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi, at his back.

"Much on your mind, you have." Yoda stated. "Worry, about young Skywalkers whereabouts, are you?"

"Master it's as if Anakin has disappeared completely." Replied a slightly unnerved Obi-Wan.

"Worry should you not, the force is our ally, protect young Anakin it shall." Replied the wise master Yoda.

"Come let us meditate, find answers in the force we shall." Mused the green Jedi master.

They had begun meditating near the fountains, allowing the force to flow through them. Seeking an answer when the force did not want to give one was a losing battle. When it started seeming bleakest something strange happened. Both Yoda and Obi-Wan opened their eyes to be looking at each other, stunned in what seemed to be a desert. They both noticed an approaching figure, then at the same time they both said his name, "Qui-Gon?" It seemed the force was going to give them an answer after all.

"Greeting, my former padawan, long time no see master Yoda." Qui-Gon said quite matter of factly, shocking Obi-wan.

"Before we get all excited about our reunion I must say time is short, there are others that we do not wish to pick up on Anakin's trail." Stated the deceased Jedi master.

"Anakin, is safe that much I can promise you. The only other things I can tell you are that he is being kept safe, and helped along by some old friends." Stated Qui-Gon

"I know you have many questions, my former apprentice, but I'm afraid there is no time. Have faith in Anakin, and have faith in the force. He is the chosen one just like I believed and he will return in due time." Stated a now vanishing Qui-Gon, his last words but a whisper on their ears.

The two Jedi masters again opened their eyes, only this time they we again in front of the fountains. They both knew they had much to discuss with the council. They would just have to be patient and wait on Anakin, although it would be hard without his presence on the front lines. Yoda and Obi-Wan would have to get the Jedi ready, ready to fight a war and hang on and do whatever necessary to last until Anakin returned. The force had made one thing clear, Anakin was their future and the only way this war would see an end was through him.

Darth Sidious, was a man of patience, extreme patience at that. If the force wanted to hide its pet from him, it might make it more interesting. A challenge worth of his title of Dark Lord of the Sith. He would find him at any cost, the force was his to use at his will. Besides, he still had Tyrannus, While not as powerful as the young man he had his eyes set on, he would do for now. In his eyes the force had only prolonged the inevitable. The chosen one would fall; he would become his apprentice, and destroy the Jedi.

Yoda had just finished briefing the Jedi council on he and Obi-Wan's vision. He and Obi-Wan had recounted the entirety of their vision to jedi council. The council was in agreement, they had to let Anakin be, it was the will of the force. Anyway how would they find him to begin with they had a war to fight, they would wait on him to return, and win this war as now had been prophesied It brought the council hope, for in this darkest of times during the war, they all felt they could see the light.

"Take lightly, this new prophecy we will not. An end to the war, were we promised, but we still cannot see to which end. A dangerous time this is. With young Skywalker, all our futures lie. The light we sense, to early it is to tell, if it is the light of redemption and salvation, or the fires of destruction and death. Careful, we shall be, may the force be with us all." Said master Yoda to what looked now like a very shocked Jedi council. Indeed they would have to have nothing but faith in the force, and in Anakin Skywalker.

A stunned Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing, this Nomi Sunrider used to be a Jedi Master and she had along with the will of the force come to help him. He was already started to wonder though, who were the others she mentioned? He started to ask but before he could he could sense other force presences seemingly popping up out of nowhere around him, in what looked like and abandoned temple.

"Young Skywalker, know this you must make a choice. You may both enter the temple, and accept the help the force is offering, or you may leave and face these challenges without us, and our help. There is no time for hesitation Skywalker chose now." Stated Sunrider.

"I am going into the temple, I feel if I don't I will lose everything." Replied Anakin as he walked towards the temple. As he entered the temple he felt some of the strongest force signatures he had ever felt. One in particular set itself apart. It was a man he could feel not too far away from he, and Nomi. As he approached the man he could see he was wearing a mask, and had similar robes to his they were completely black just like his, but it was his mask that was strange no He had seen wore masks like that.

"So this is the chosen one, hmpf he seems little more than an frustrated teenager, with the will of a twig. Know this chosen one, many Jedi and sith alike have fallen before me. I will show you no mercy and give you no coddling, you have chosen a hard path for now you will have to face all those fears I can sense in you, fears that would break a normal Jedi. Let's hope that you are no normal Jedi." Spoke the mysterious force user.

Anakin wasn't sure what to think, but he wanted to know only one thing. "Tell me what your name is."

"I have been known as two different beings in my life, once referred to as knight, then once as Lord, and then again at the end of my life I was once again amongst the light. Listen Closely as I will only tell you once my name is…."

**And that's all for now surely you all know who is standing before anakin. What do you think good idea or not?**

**Please review and tell me how i can be better.**

**Thanks for stopping by-Hiraishin Style**


End file.
